


James' Challenge

by Willowbrooke



Series: Casting A Wide Net [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James creatively responds to a challenge that Robbie unintentionally set for him regarding snogging in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James' Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> In my story, [Four Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1373254) the following conversation takes place in the car on the return trip from visiting James' former teacher in Leicestershire: 
> 
> _"Given that at this point I'm still your boss, we really need to be careful."_  
> 
> _James couldn't resist interjecting a bit of humour here. "So, full-on snogging in our office is out then?" he said with mock seriousness._  
> 
> _Robbie laughed. "Afraid so. Unless you can figure out a way to make it appear to be part of a case investigation."_  
> 
> _"Oh, now you've set me a challenge. Not sure I can resist. I'll have to work on that."_  
> 
> Thanks to guest331 for the encouragement to write this story.

Innocent, Hobson, Peterson, Julie and Gurdip had spread out along the windows just inside the door of the office shared by Lewis and Hathaway.

"Thank you all for coming," James said to them. "I promise to keep this brief. As you are all aware, Inspector Lewis and I are in the middle of a murder investigation.

"Professor Alan Fletcher was stabbed to death sometime Saturday evening. According to Dr. Hobson here, cause of death was scissors through the heart and time of death was around 10 pm. No evidence of forced entry which points to the murderer being someone he knew.

"I have a theory, but Inspector Lewis is skeptical, so I'd like to demonstrate that theory for you and ask for your input.

"I'll be the murderer, and, sir, if you wouldn't mind acting as the victim?"

For his part, Lewis was completely in the dark as to what his sergeant was up to. They hadn't discussed any specific theories, but he rose from his desk and stood in the spot James indicated in the middle of the room.

"There is some evidence to indicate that Fletcher was in a romantic relationship with another man," James continued. "Suppose the two of them were having a row?" As he spoke, James moved so that he was facing Lewis. 

"Maybe it got heated. Dr. Hobson has also indicated that there was bruising on Fletcher's arms, perhaps where the other man had grabbed him." James placed his hands on Robbie's arms.

"The argument may have gone on for some time, but suppose in the midst of their fight, one or the other regretted their behaviour and apologised? This would create the need to make up and making up would most certainly involve affectionate touches." James began moving his left hand up and down Robbie's arm slowly. "And passionate kisses." James now moved his other hand up to gently cup Robbie's face. He noted with amusement the look of panic that briefly crossed Robbie's face as the other man realised what was coming.

James smiled seductively at his boss as he splayed his fingers on the hand that was holding Robbie's cheek and moved it to the back of his boss' neck so that he could pull him closer. He brought their lips together in a deep and intense kiss. 

Ever the realist, Robbie quickly accepted that the situation was well beyond the point of salvation, so he decided he might as well enjoy himself and play along. He proceeded to return James' kiss with much ardour and enthusiasm.

The five observers in the room suddenly began fidgeting and looking uncomfortable. Peterson appeared to have developed an extreme fascination with the light fixture on the ceiling. Julie giggled quietly and she and Gurdip, who was also chuckling, shared an embarrassed look. Innocent stood glaring at the lip-locked detectives with a look of incredulity on her face while Laura could barely contain her pleasure and amusement. 

When he felt that he'd made his point, James suddenly broke the kiss leaving Lewis hanging awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Now," he said, continuing on as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, "as they're kissing, the murderer, who has most definitely _not_ gotten over his anger, moves the victim backwards to lean against the desk." As he speaks, James leers into Robbie's face and moves the man back so that he is trapped against James' desk.

"At this point, the kissing resumes." James once more brought their lips together, this time pressing his whole body into Robbie's as he bent him slightly backward over the desk. Robbie, having decided that retirement might not be so bad, responded in earnest once more to the full-on snogging. 

James removed one hand from Robbie's back. He felt around on the desk and, finding the item he was searching for, James manipulated it until he held it in a precise manner in his hand. At that point, he pushed away from Robbie and raised his hand, clutching the scissors above his head, prepared to thrust the scissors into the other man's chest.

After setting the scissors back down on the desk, he turned and faced the spectators. "And there we are. So, what do you think?"

Their audience was left mostly speechless. Peterson managed to get out, "Interesting idea, sergeant. I supposed it's as possible a scenario as any."

"Excellent, James." Laura stepped forward and did her best not to hug them both.

Julie and Gurdip smiled and nodded, mumbling that it was indeed a possibility. They were the first to make their escapes as soon as it was appropriate to do so. As they left, James found himself wishing that he could be a fly on the wall listening to their later discussion of the events.

Peterson quickly followed those two out of the office, offering a final, "Way to think outside the box, Hathaway."

Innocent seemed to be rooted to her spot in the room. "I assume there are _other_ theories you're pursuing?"

"Yes, ma'am. Two or three."

"Good. I'll expect an update first thing tomorrow." With that, she turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the room.

Laura was the last one to leave and as it was finally just the three of them, she indulged in a quick hug for each and said, "Much to discuss later, boys."

When everyone had gone, Robbie walked over and pushed the door to their office shut. He was chuckling and shaking his head in disbelief. "That was bloody brilliant," he said as he walked to his desk and plopped down in his chair.

"Which?" James asked eagerly as he, too, sat at his desk. My inventive way of answering the challenge you set for me on our way back from Leicestershire or the actual snog?" James had a huge grin on his face.

"Both. In equal measure." Robbie grinned back. "Course your theory is crap, but then you already knew that."

"Wasn't so much a theory as a means to an end. I'm not quite sure what the fallout of this will be, but judging by the look on Innocent's face, there may be some. Still, whatever it is, it was absolutely worth it. Did you see the look on Peterson's face? Priceless.

Robbie was now laughing out loud. "Aye, and I thought Laura was going to bust a gut. She was trying so hard to keep a straight face."

"So, it looks like you'll be buying the pints tonight, _sir_. Any other challenges you'd like to throw my way? Matching love bites perhaps? Or inappropriate touching? I like that one. Maybe even hands exploring under a desk?" 

"Are you actually trying to get us sacked? Best let the dust settle on this little incident before we risk anything else. If we can manage to solve this murder, Innocent just might be willing to overlook your unique method of case investigation.

"Now, back to work, sergeant. We'll revisit that whole 'inappropriate touching' idea of yours later."

"Yes, _sir_." James continued to smile broadly as he focused on his computer screen.


End file.
